1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electrical module and a device using the same, and more particularly to an electrical module capable of transmitting an electric signal and a device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sealing of an electrical module disposed on an electronic device is usually poor, and there is a risk that an external fluid is easy to flow into an interior of the electronic device. In case of the sealing between two components of the electronic device being poor, the external fluid may flow into the interior of the electronic device through a gap between two components of the electronic device, causing a shorting of or damage to an electronic component disposed within the interior of the electronic device.